Android 22
by cala
Summary: another android comes


ANDROID 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, but I want to.Android 22 is mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It opened it's eyes to stare at a red dome made of glass.It reflected it's dark green skin and it's yellow cup shaped mouth."Given name, Cell, non prototype." Said a computerized voice.It focused it's eyes outside of the dome.It could see a white haired man with a blue dome top.He walked past it's red dome.Then came back and stopped."You are still developing, and you must hurry, so you may fulfill your mission.Now I must awaken 17 and 18." Said the white haired man.He stopped looking and walked past it once again.It shut it's eyes once again.

Outside the dome, and argument was going on.It shot it's eyes opened.They started to glow a deep red.It watched as a black haired teenager with a red scarf punch a hole right through the white haired man.It felt it's blood boil, but it could do nothing, it was still developing as the white haired man said.A young blonde haired teenager walked up next to the dark haired teenager.It's eyes got wider as it got angrier.Then the white haired man's head had been punched off.His body fell and the dark haired teen came after the head that had rolled away.It shut it's eyes once again.

Trunks fired a blast at Dr. Gero's hide out and blew it up.But 17 and 18 still stood in the rubble, unharmed, with the casket that held 16.The two chuckled and opened the casket.16, who was a red headed, bulky android, stepped out of the casket carefully as not to harm anything.17 and 18 chuckled to each other, said a few words, and left the Z fighters in the dust.Vegeta angered by this, headed off to look for the androids.The others, following close behind.But, unknown, covered in all the rubble, lay a dark red dome.Computer pieces were smashed all around it.Unfortunately, those computers contained the information for the formation of the cells, so that the creature that lay inside the red dome could finish reforming.But elsewhere, one computer had survived Trunks' blasts and one of the formation chips, was fried.The chip switched back to one of the other choices Dr. Gero found that he liked.He found he liked that and put that on the chip.He found another one that he liked and put that on the chip.Then he found the form that he liked best, the one that looked like Cell.It had three forms.But remember, this chip, was fried.It switched to that form's base.The base contained the cell's of Gokou, Vegeta, Frieza, Piccolo, Bulma, and Dr. Gero himself.Cell contained, Gokou, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, Krillan, and Tien (I'm guessing Krillan and Tien because the cell jr.'s used Tien's Tri Beam and I think Krillan's destructo disc, it might have been one of Frieza's finishing moves though).But the heat from Trunks's blast and the computer chip, started to take on a form of it's own.

AFTER THE DEFEAT OF CELL….. 

The dark red dome unlocked in the rubble of Dr. Gero's former hideout.The forest that surrounded the mountain where Dr. Gero's former hideout was, was quiet.Not even a bird chirp.All that was to be heard was the sound of the door unlocking and the creak of it opening.It fluttered it's eyes open and shut them quickly as smoke filled dome, making it basically impossible to see.The dome creaked it's way open as smoke overflowed the casket.After the smoke cleared.The creature's figure was clear.The figure was no longer green with a cup shaped mouth.The skin was now a brown color, not a deep brown, but not a light brown either.It's mouth was normal looking and not cup shaped.The bottom lip was a light brown though.Now it had long white, silky hair.The eyes fluttered open, revealing dark blue, androidish looking eyes.The weird part about the eyes was that they had no pupils.Large pointed ears were visible.It had purple patterns where Frieza had his.And most of all, it was a girl.It was clearly visible that it was female, for there were no clothes on her.She half closed one eye sleepily.She stayed like that for a moment and then shut both her eyes and yawned, showing off her white fangs.She sat up as her dark brown tail followed behind her.It went straight up in the air as the tip slumped.She rubbed her eyes as she closed her mouth.She stopped as her ears picked up a sound.Her ears twitched.It was a faint noise but, she could still make out what it said."Prototype Cell *cracklecrackle* defeated, prototype Cell has been defeated, prototype Cell has been defeated, prototype Cell has been defeated, prototype Cell," at this point, this repeated message was getting on her nerves.She sat Indian style as her tail stuck straight up and fizzed out.She was very angry.She felt a burning spot on her hand.She pulled her hand up."Owww!" she yelled breaking the silence of the forest.She stared at her hand.There was a red blob hologram covering her hand.It was the cause of the burning feeling.She started to blow on it.That made the blob hologram hurt her hand even more as it got bigger."Get off!Get off!Get off!" she yelled shaking her hand up and down repeatedly.She got up and out of the dome running back and forth in circles.Her tail following straight out in back of her.She heard big blasting noises and stopped running.She stared at the hologram.She shook her hand again.Red beams came out repeatedly and then stopped.She smiled insanely at this."Go away." She whispered.The hologram disappeared.She then focused on her hand.The hologram came on her hand again.The burning feeling did not follow this time.She focused more as the hologram got larger.She did not wave her hand this time.The energy created by the hologram just overloaded and exploded into beams of red light and stopped again."Wow how cool!Now how about this?" she said putting her hands together and pulling them back focusing on her hands."Kamehameha!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.She did not know where the words or the motions came.It seemed so familiar to her.But she did not know why.A blue light formed in her hands as she brought them in front of herself.The blue light was released in a great ball of speed and force."Oh wow!This is so cool!" she said jumping up and down.She felt kind of funny doing so.She looked down at her chest as she jumped.Her chest jumped with her.It felt weird.She stopped and looked around."I really need some clothes." She said, clueless of how to get them.She stood up and hovered across the rubble."This could come in handy" she said amazed that she could fly.That was another thing that just came to her.She didn't even know she was doing it until she was.With that she flew off.

How'd you like it?crappy neh?Well, oh well.R/r


End file.
